Zords in Power Rangers Mystic Force
The Zords used in Power Rangers Mystic Force are different from the Zords in the previous series of Power Rangers. Instead of the Zords being machines or living creatures turned into machines, the Zords are actually the Rangers who magically turned themselves into massive magical creatures. Catastros and Brightstar are similar, in that they are living creatures that turn into Zords by means of Magic, as well. The only Zord that is not a magical creature is the Solar Streak/Solar Streak Megazord, which is a magic train that turns into a giant robot. The toy versions of the Titan, Solar Streak and Manticore Megazords have interchangeable centers and can be combined with each other and their counterparts from Mahou Sentai Magiranger which includes Wolkaiser known as the Centaurus Wolf Megazord Wolzard/Koragg can also replace the Mystic Phoenix, and Mystic Fairy on the Titan Megazord, while replacing the engine on the Solar Streak Megazord and the Lion's head on the Manticore though the toy version of the Deluxe Centaurus Wolf Megazord was never released in the US and these combos never appeared in Power Rangers: Mystic Force or Mahou Sentai Magiranger. The toy version of the Mystic Garuda can also be a used as an arm for the Robos/Megazords from Gaoranger/Wild Force through Dekaranger/S.P.D., Boukenger and Operation Overdrive's Battlefleet Megazord to make new arm combos. Mystic Titans The five core Zords for Mystic Force are the Mystic Titan forms of the Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, and Green Rangers. They become Titans by using Spell Code 1-2-5: Galwit Mysto Prifior. * Mystic Phoenix: Humanoid Mystic Titan form of the Red Mystic Ranger. Although it does not resemble a phoenix, it is an important part of the Titan Megazord. Along with the Mystic Sprite, it fills the chest cavity of the Titan Megazord, forming a chestplate. It does not form a part of the Mystic Dragon, but instead rides upon it. Looks like a knight and often wields a sword in battle. * Mystic Garuda: Bird-like Mystic Titan form of the Yellow Mystic Ranger. Forms the wings of both the Titan Megazord and the Mystic Dragon. Has enormous wings in place of arms and can fire "lightning lasers". * Mystic Mermaid: Humanoid Mystic Titan form of the Blue Mystic Ranger. Forms the front portions of the Megazord's boots and the Mystic Dragon's tail. Has a trident weapon. Looks like a traditional mermaid, but can also walk on two legs. * Mystic Sprite: Fairy-like Mystic Titan form of the Pink Mystic Ranger and the smallest Titan. Along with the Phoenix, it fills the chest cavity of the Titan Megazord. Forms the Mystic Dragon's head. Can turn into a ball, referred to as Bomb Mode, to be thrown at opponents. * Mystic Minotaur: Bull-like Mystic Titan form of the Green Mystic Ranger and the largest Titan. Forms the majority of both Titan Megazord and Mystic Dragon. Sometimes wields an axe in battle. Mystic Dragon The Mystic Dragon (also known as the "Mystic Titans: Dragon Formation") is activated by Spell Code 1-0-6, Galwit Neramax Unios. The Mystic Garuda, Sprite, Mermaid, and Minotaur form a Dragon Zord, which is ridden by Mystic Phoenix. Its attack is the Dragon Blast. The Mystic Sprite forms the head, the Mystic Minotaur forms the body, the Mystic Garuda becomes the wings, and the Mystic Mermaid forms the tail of the Mystic Dragon with red riding it. Titan Megazord The Titan Megazord is the final combination of the Mystic Titans using spell code 1-2-6 Galwit Mysto Unios. While still technically the Titans themselves, inside the Megazord, the team appears in Ranger form and controls the Megazord from a Chess board cockpit, with each Ranger representing a chess Pawn. Wields the Titan Saber in battle, with which it performs its Mystic Spell Seal, Galaxy Slash, and Spirit of the Ancient Titans attacks. The Mystic Mermaid forms the legs, the Mystic Minotaur forms the torso, the head, and the arms, the Mystic Phoenix and the Mystic Sprite combine to become the chest plate, and the Mystic Garuda forms the wings. Catastros Catastros is a black Horse Zord controlled by Koragg the Knight Wolf. He is referred to in legend as the wild horse who could not be tamed. During the great war, Catastros was dragged into the depths of the underworld by Octomus and Koragg seemingly managed to tame it and gained Catastros as his personal Zord. To summon Catastros, Koragg recites the spell Uthe Mejor Catastros. It forms the lower half of the Centaur Megazord mode while its head becomes Koragg's lance. For the Centaurus Wolf/Phoenix Megazord formation, Catastros forms the majority of the body while its tail & head each form the helmet for either formation while the other combines with the neck to form the Lance. Now that Leanbow has returned and assumed the form of the Wolf Warrior, it is unknown if he still has control over Catastros, nor is it known if he can still transform with him. Centaur Megazord This formation is when Koragg combines with Catastros to form a centaur. Koragg first used this form when he fought the White Ranger and was victorious. He then used it against the Mystic Dragon where he then changed into the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. He the uses this form again after Nick had deafeated the troll monster using Catastros. He then used it one more time when Leanbow fought Black Lance. Centaurus Wolf Megazord When Titan size Koragg chants Uthe Mejor Ultimas, he combines with Catastros to form the dark Centaurus Wolf Megazord. Its main attacks are the Dark Magic Spell Seal and Dark Magic Strike. This combination proved to be more powerful than the five Mystic Titans, and Mystic Dragon. It also proved to be stronger than the Titan Megazord, however it was defeated when the Titan Megazord used its new Titans Attack. Another attack the Centaurus Wolf Megazord used on the Manticore Megazord was its Counter Attack. Now that Koragg is now Leanbow again, the Centaurus Wolf Megazord can also use the Titan Megazord's Mystic Spell Seal attack. The toy version of this Megazord was only released in Japan and the UK. Centaurus Phoenix Megazord The Centaurus Phoenix Megazord is a rare combination of the Mystic Phoenix and Catastros. This combination can power up the long gray mane attached to its helmet and swing it as a flaming whip known as the Fire Tail. In "Legendary Catastros," Nick and Catastros were sent into a different dimension, where he befriended the horse by healing him of an attack from Necrolai. This allowed the two turn into the Centaurus Phoenix Megazord, after which he destroyed the monster that held the Rangers' Titan Megazord powers. The Centaurus Phoenix Megazord was last seen in the episode Gatekeeper Part 2. Solar Streak The Solar Streak is a blue and gold 6-car Train Zord piloted by Daggeron, the Solaris Knight. While the Solar Streak is like the Rail Rescues from Lightspeed Rescue, it has the ability to travel to other dimensions. It is summoned through a card punching of the Solar Cell Morpher. Solar Streak Megazord The Solar Streak can morph into a battle mode called the Solar Streak Megazord. It is the only machine-like Zord in the series. Compared to other full mecha zords, its systems are rather low-tech; the controls are levers, and the Megazord itself seems to run on coal/steam power. Its attacks are the Steam Blaster (the Megazord leans forward and steam shoots out of its head/smokestack), Remote Train Cars (the legs open up, revealing small locomotives that fly out and wrap the monster in train tracks) and its finishing move Furnace Blast (the chest plate opens, energy shoots out, then draws the monster into the locomotives's firebox, destroying it or vice-versa). It transforms from the Solar Train by means of a card punched by the Solar Cell Morpher. :Note: In the official toyline, the chestpiece/engine of the Solar Streak Megazord can combine with the Titan Megazord by replacing the Phoenix and Sprite. The latter two zords can, in turn, combine with the Solar Streak Megazord. No such combinations were utilized in Magiranger or Mystic Force. Legendary Mystic Titans The Legendary Mystic Titans are two powerful Mystic Titan forms the five Legend Warriors transform into after obtaining Legend Mode. These forms are animal forms, instead of humanoid forms. * Mystic Firebird: Called the "Legend of the Sky", this is the burning red-and-gold legendary phoenix form of the Red Legend Warrior. It forms the pair of flaming wings on the back of the Manticore Megazord. * Mystic Lion: Called the "Legend of the Jungle", this is the white-and-gold lion form of the Green, Pink, Blue, and Yellow Legend Warriors. It forms the body, arms, legs, & head of the Manticore Megazord. Manticore Megazord The Manticore Megazord is the combination of Mystic Firebird and Lion. It carries the Legend Striker, a long spear-type weapon in battle, which it uses for its Legend Striker Spin Attack. Another attack it used on the Centaurus Wolf Megazord is the Manticore Lasers. Yet another is used on Serpentina called Fire Tornado.Or it can hit a powerful fireball at opponents It can also use the Mystic Lion's claws as weapons, and can switch its hands between the Mystic Lion's claws and actual hands. The Manticore Megazord was last seen in battle against the Master in the finale. Brightstar Brightstar is a white horse-like Zord very similar to Catastros, with the noticeable exception that Brightstar is a Unicorn, as the large golden horn on her forehead indicates. She can travel between dimensions, including the Underworld, and can combine with the Mystic Phoenix to become the Phoenix Unizord. Brightstar is apparently an old friend of Daggeron. She also looks more lifelike. Phoenix Unizord The Phoenix Unizord is the combination of the Mystic Phoenix and Brightstar. It is essentially a white version of the Centaurus Phoenix Megazord. Brightstar's head forms the lance and its tail combines with the Mystic Phoenix to become the Megazord's head. Brightstar's body forms the majority of the Megazord mode. Its signature attack has it flying into the sky and then falling back down again head first with his staff with the Unicorn head end, called the Final Strike. It was only used once, in "Heir Apparent II", when it was used to destroy the Chimera. Before combining with Brightstar, the Mystic Phoenix's color changes to have more gold. In the toy line, the Phoenix Unizord is called the Steedergon Fury Megazord. See also Mystic Force Category:Power Rangers Mystic Force nl:Zords in Power Rangers: Mystic Force